


House EXO

by babydoll9498



Category: EXO (Band), Game of Thrones (TV), SM - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, EXO Has Powers, F/F, F/M, M/M, NCT EXO Has Powers, Theon Greyjoy not a Turncloak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydoll9498/pseuds/babydoll9498
Summary: When an Old God managed to transport EXO and their apprentices into their world somewhere in an northern island west of Westeros, they are convinced to play the Game of Thrones in a different way. Make Westeros survive is their main goal and ticket out.





	1. SM Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyPrussia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrussia/gifts).



> I hope to update regularly and not disappoint anyone, enjoy the story. And this is my first story in AO3, so go easy on me but I love critiques. English is not my first language and I don't have a beta yet.  
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Old God tries to save Westeros by transporting and giving magic to EXO and their apprentices.  
> Beware, Nightwalkers for they are one and love will make them thrive together. After all no link is weak in this chapter of bones.

An Old God camouflaged as a beautiful white bonsai with red leaves and twisted branches with no face in the party of SM Halloween, it is looking for people he will grant powers to make a great house and make the rest survive the Long Night.

It pities the people it will bring with it but he has no other choice because of its own people foolishness at the south and the insanity of the north, will make the Night King win for sure. The people it wants based on magic is EXO and their apprentices that rumor has it will debut as EXO N and E, but still under NCT. N for Nihonggo and E for English. 

So far it only understood bits of English which is the common tongue back in their world but in this world it can be the common tongue but the words from the people are strange to it. So far anyonghasyo is something it always hear along with bowing of heads in respect to each other, back there it'll use its magic for them to understand and speak the common tongue especially on EXO because their apprentices are talking in hushed tones but fluent English.

Kris and Luhan are not part of EXO anymore but I'll include them because they are 12 and Tao is around the corner looking down at the building and this two are attendees as actors.

The Old God would have:

Suho - Water (they're surrounded by it)

Baekhyun - Light (I honestly don't know how he will fight, maybe with a lightsaber that is playing song right now)

Chanyeol - Fire (he's valuable, R'hllor should envy him)

D.O. - Strength (he's a beast and I don't know why others think he's earth when he just shake it)

Kai - Teleportation (I'm looking forward to him frightening others)

Sehun - Wind (he'll be helpful to Chanyeol)

Kris - Flight (he better become a dragon or I'll be disappointed)

Xiumin - Ice (he'll be very helpful, thank me)

Luhan - Telekinesis (he'll be the repairer, I can feel it)

Lay - Healing (I guess everyone is important)

Chen - Lightning (*chuckles*)

Tao - Time (I'll only make him stop time)

Honestly, the Old God is debating whether it will just transport with or without the apprentices.

 

After all, he's the Tree of Life.


	2. Tree of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the apprentices are lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold for English  
> Italic for Japanese
> 
> *moreno or kayumanggi or brown-skinned  
> **hyungs - older brothers  
> ***Sheda means shut up in Enchanta/Encantadia

Angelico Kusari look around the party in search of his fellow leader Taeyong or for Master Sehun (he's Sehun's apprentice). The 6'2 tall black haired, moreno* skinned rapper let his violet eyes dart around as his broad shoulders hit against a waiter and he broke the pot containing a white bonsai with red leaves.

"I'm so sorry! I'll fix it!" Angelico or A as his stage name, helped the waiter get up and hand him the empty tray before turning to carefully get the broken pieces of pot and handing them to a waitress who has a dust pan. A then get the plant with soil to another pot brought by the waiter he bumped into and put it back into its proper place before he looked around and saw Yuta standing behind him with wide eyes.

_"What's the matter Yuta-kun?"_

_"How did you get into trouble again? And wow, you did not bleed Clumsy Angel."_

A laughed as Yuta chuckled and grab his arm to go to the sides in order for the photographer not to shot the accident but little did they know the photographer already shot them laughing side by side and looking satisfied with the genuine picture.

_"It's one of my hidden talents Yuta-kun, I might be the clumsiest in all of us but I'm also one of the most careful. Ever since I'm a child and broke a glass or plate I never bled or get wounded with how careful I am when I pick them when my parents aren't looking."_

_"Sehun senpai is coming for you Gas. Be ready for another lecture then, by the way that could be your hidden talent in Weekly Idol though."_ Yuta said as he hand the Phantom of the Opera near one of the zombie soldiers of Train to Busan. A just recognized Yuta called him in his superpower before bowing to his waist and putting a rose in the zombie's pommel. Sehun just rolled his eyes at his apprentice's antics and proceed to  ~~tease~~ lecture him about his clumsiness and being the maknae leader of EXO N.

* * *

 

Jasper Kronos sighed at once as his leader (at least his leader in EXO N) made another scene that could rival a certain BTS member on being... destructive.

The 6'1 green eyed, brunette watched the younger being teased by his master as he took a sip from his juice before addressing his own teacher, Tywin Lannister.

"Suho-hyung, can I get that plant? It's beautiful." Jaime Lannister (Jazper cosplays him) suggested.

Suho pursed his lips as if thinking about it before saying, "I guess you can have it if you buy it, but considering what your leader did it might be considered sold already Weather. If you really want it I can buy it later."

Weather. His superpower and the only name the company told them to call them when they haven't debuted yet, meanwhile his stage name will be Jazper.

Jazper secretly hated being called Weather before he debut, he always get the jokes of 'How's the weather up there?' or someone striking a conversation about the weather seemingly out of nowhere. That's why he secretly like Suho-hyung calling him weather, he does not joke around no matter how much he's tempted to around his apprentice.

* * *

 

Johan Toyota is playing a game with Baekhyun, his master and bestfriend, on a game where you use your voice to control the character on jumping cliffs. Good thing they are in their practice room with Tsukuryoru and Bernard, D.O. and Kai's apprentices respectively.

Johan, or Hans as his stage name, along with Baekhyun let out their loudest cheer when they beat their current highest score as Bernard (or Kei as his stage name) stopped dancing to cover his ears as Tsuyoru (Tsukuryoru's stage name) rolled his eyes at his hyungs** antics and continues to scroll on his phone.

Hans suddenly got a notification on his phone from Jazper on Line, Baekhyun snatched his phone and opened the message:

"Look at this. This is after Gas managed to bump against a plant I want." *insert pic*

"Woah! Gas and Yuta looked good aren't they Laser, Dimension, and Gravity?" Baekhyun showed them the pic which held A and Yuta laughing near a plant with a white body and red leaves.

Hans, Kei, and Tsuyoru immediately looked at the photo and near Baekhyun not wanting to disappoint their hyung. After all, it's condemned to disrespect your elders here in South Korea.

"A always looked good, after all Sooman-seongsaenim said he looked exotic and a jackpot in terms of looks and rapping." Tsuyoru said as he went back to his phone, mostly bored because he always sees his best friend everyday looking good and is torn between wanting to pocket him to wanting to squish him to death.

"Yuta-san looks cool though with how the way he laughed here, nonetheless I second Gravity." Kei said as he change his trainee clothes to his ghost costume which is a blanket with two holes for eyes.

"I'm still much more good looking than any of us!" Hans laughed as Baekhyun laughed with him and started bickering on who's much more handsome between them.

 

"Should we tell them we must be there for the ending speech and we should go now or should we just leave them?" Kei stage whispered to the maknae.

"Go now, I won't be attending."

"Why so sour?"

"Because I ate sweet and sour fish fillet earlier."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny maknae. Let's go!"

Kei suddenly lift Tsuyoru like a sack of potatos on his shoulder as said maknae squealed as he's suddenly on air and got slapped on the butt by his hyung.

"Me too! ME too!!!" Hans went into position of running to piggyback Kei as the maknae finally got down and run outside for his dear life like Flash which is Tsuyoru's cosplay.

"NO! You carry me hyung~ you should take care of people younger than you."

"No! We're only I'm only almost 4 months older than you and we're both 98 liner so we're chingus!"

"You're still older by 4 months!"

"A dongsaeng should respect his hyung!"

"I though you just said we're chingus!" At this point Baekhyun laughed as he exit to leave the two bestfriends alone.

"Not anymore you gay!"

"You're gayer than me!"

"Am not!"

"Is you!"

"100% True!"

"You don't have proof!"

"You're gay for Kai-hyung!"

"Atleast I'm not gayer than Lu Han hyung when it comes to Hello Kitty!"

*GASP* "Take that BACK!"

* * *

 

Zeus Artemis Fukuda is standing at the door of the practice room along with his twin, Hunter Janus Fukuda, to get the two bickering  ~~married couple~~ bestfriends for the ending ceremony as his mentor Chanyeol-hyung kindly told him to fetch Baekhyun-hyung and friends at the dance practice. 

He saw Flash (Tsuyoru) running to Zoom (D.O.) at the entrance then passed by Drogon (Baekhyun) at the hallway and told him about Chanyeol's errand which left them being shooed to the dance practice room looking at two 5"10 males bickering with each other, one is a ghost and one is another dragon which is probably Rhaegal.

Brick (Hunter) and Green Arrow (Zeus or Z) watch for another minute before stepping in.

"Are you two-" Hunter started.

"Done bickering now?" Z finished.

"Yup!" Hans agreed cheerily as if he's not bickering with Kei at all as Kei run and hugged Z.

"Z-z-chingu! Piggyback me please! Unlike this guy over here."

"Oh so now we're not friends?"

"Sorry Johan..." Kei said as he neared Hans and hugged him as Hans returned the hug for a second.

"Ok! Ok! Stop being sappy now." Hans said as Kei slapped him on the back and walked away with the 6 foot twins to the ending ceremony.

* * *

 

Bernard Hibari or Kei or Dimension clapped as Sooman-seongsaenim ended his speech and waited for the party to truly begin... by getting wasted with Tao hyung at his hotel room!

He clapped his leader A at the back for the stunt he pulled earlier and walked with him to where they will change to normal clothes then go to 2 convenience store to lose track of some fans and then to a park before going to the hotel. They go out in a secret exit and go in pairs, their hyungs/mentors already left by the car while their members disperse in different exits and different locations but still going to the hotel.

At the convenience store, Angelico asked Bernard if they should get some more food and he agreed. When they get to the next, his leader spilled his fears.

**"I feel like vomiting Bernard."**

**"Why? You're pregnant? Wind really moves fast then!"**

**"Sheda!*** You know Telekinesis is still Wind's soul mate, I'm their son."** Angelico then proceed to flip his  ~~hair~~ bangs at his hyung.

**"You don't look like it since they're sticks and your a log."**

**"Back to the topic and stop making me smile, the tree... I have a bad feeling when I hurt it and I feel it will make me pay dearly."**

**"Disgursting shyet, stop it! You're scaring me..."**

**"No I'm not! I have a bad feeling on it. Like I just suddenly found something ancient and broke it and suddenly I'm tangled in it."**

**"Look! You made my hairs stand!"** They exit the convenience store and since they're  ~~scared~~ do not want to waste time they immediately walked to Tao's hotel, fans be damned.

Bernard showed his arm to Angelico but they held hands until they're in Tao's room, surrounded by their friends, mentors, and managers they felt safe...

 

Until they saw the tree near Jazper-hyung.

 

Angelico fainted and Bernard started hyperventilating and act dramatically by sliding down on a near wall and clutching his chest.

* * *

 

Tsuyoru rolled his eyes as he stepped over Angelico's still faint body and proceed to sit near his D.O. hyung...

Though he admit he's growing concerned for his bestfriend who suddenly fainted in front of him since it's the second time in a year it happened he's not going to panic.

Nope, he's not going to call an ambulance. After all Chanyeol hyung and Suho hyung already reached him and Kei is being comforted by Kai hyung and Hans hyung...

Two minutes later he breathed a sigh of relief as his bestfriend groaned and slowly sat up before glaring at Jazper hyung in a way he'd never seen that it took him by surprise.

_"Jasper Kronos, why is the plant here?"_ Angelico asked voice dangerously low and similar sounding to Kim Taehyung of K.A.R.D.

"Because he bought it." Tsuyoru answered as he stand to his full height of 5'12 looking at his bestfriend in the eye secretly telling him why and why this is'nt the right time.

The room suddenly know that both teens are tense and silence reigned, but Angelico just sighed and proceeded to back hug Suho-hyung and whine on why did he bought Jazper a plant he just fixed.

Tsuyoru is not a fool to his bestfriend's lie, a liar knows a liar and an actor knows an actor. He just did it to end the silence, and make everyone relax by giving a childish persona.

He glanced at the plant and fear gripped him when it suddenly twitch, as if something inside wanted to burst out. 

He tried to scream but the trunk broke and a red light engulfed them as sudden as it come it suddenly goes away that he found himself being plunged into the sea.

'I can't swim! I can't swim! I'm going to die!' Those thoughts filled his head as he goes deeper and deeper into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it and I promise to update atleast every week. Thank you for kudos!  
> Suho – Jazper / Jasper Kronos { Brazilian Japanese }  
> Baekhyun – Hans / Johan Toyota { American Japanese }  
> Chanyeol – Z / Zeus Artemis Fukuda { Canadian Japanese }  
> D.O. – Tsuyoru / Tsukuryoru Koi { British Japanese }  
> Kai – Kei / Bernard Hibari { Caucasian/Australian Japanese }  
> Sehun – A / Angelico Kusari { Filipino Japanese }  
> Xiumin – Miro / Miro Luna { Korean Japanese }  
> Lu Han – William / Wenzeil Logan { Dutch Korean }  
> Kris – Loki / Luke Vash { Brazilian Korean }  
> Lay – Hunter /Hunter Janus Fukuda { Canadian Japanese }  
> Chen – Ren / Rohui Kim { Canadian Korean }  
> Tao – Julian / Julian Throne { Latin American/Mexican Canadian }
> 
> Yes, yes I know the 8th decibel game pk is not yet invented in 2016 but I need it for the plot. Thank you for understanding.


	3. Tree of Life pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Westeros.

An earthquake shaked between Sea Dragon Point and the Stony Shore as an island the shape of a hexagon rise and form an island bigger than Bear Island and the whole of the Iron Islands but a little smaller than Skagos Islands. Rivers flowed from the corners to the middle to form an "X" and from another end to the middle, from the sky the island would be seen as EXO.

At the middle where the Rivers meet, a weirwood heart tree sprang with a face carved of a serene smile and intelligent eyes as four trees began growing to surround it bearing in its trunks one person, soon another twenty sprouted cradling other twenty persons. Hills started to surround the Godswood containing the Tree of Life with the 24 persons who will save Westeros (and in extension, Essos) from the Long Night, the Night Kings, The Great Other, and Wights. After the hills, four great mountains rise surrounded by Tundras and then the beaches and cliffs.

* * *

 

Miro Luna or Regeneration is shaken to reality by a very concerned leader Void (real name's Julian, he's EXO E's leader) who when he opened his eyes, proceeded to choke him in a hug.

"Hyung! Air!" Miro managed to gasp as Julian relent and let him go but still clutched to him.

"Miro! We changed!"

"What?"

"Take a look at the river. I'll go wake up the others."

"Please not the Whitewalkers."

Julian laughed as he nodded, in the Game of Thrones there is so much foreshadowing it's really confusing.

 

Miro did as told and walked away from the tree, he looked into the river and saw he's features changed. He looked a lot like a Martell of Dorne but that's impossible! Until he remembered the visions in the water where the Old God welcomed them to the Game of Thrones and thought that it would make a mixed race of Westerosi to help the 7 Kingdoms be more united. He still has his asian features but he still looked Westerosi and more importantly a Martell of Dorne.

Wenzail Logan or Technology sat beside him and looked at the river.

"You're a Martell and I'm looking a lot like a Selmy. Which is cool by the way."

Miro's new black eyes scanned Wenzail's new features; black hair and blue eyes, looks like its common for Stormlanders to have it. He have a light skin tone, light for a tropical islander, and a strong but graceful build. He's not stocky but he's body's toned. Meanwhile Miro's new body is on a whole new level of sun-kissed skin and slender but toned build, he also became taller from 5'8 to 6 as well as Wenzail who's 5'7 became 5'12. He also noticed a bracelet with the symbol of House Selmy on Wenzail's wrist as he looked down to his own and found a Martell's.

Julian joined them with Hunter, George, and Rohee. Julian have blond hair and blue eyes and aquiline nose, he looked at his wrist and saw the symbol of Arryn on him, his body does not changed from its skinny form but Miro knew the skinny form is actually a pack of muscles like Mark from Got7 is.

Hunter Janus Fukuda (Ghost Powers) still is a carbon copy of his twin Zeus but they both sported curly brown hair and golden brown eyes that painfully reminds him of a Tyrell (painful because Loras and Margaery died in the last season) and when he looked at his wrist there's the Tyrell's golden rose. Their bodies from skinny filled out to be broad shouldered and slender and toned like Loras's is.

George Andrei Vasquez (Power Mimicry) became so pale but he still got his beauty mark near his left eye and has silver hair, lavender eyes, and looks so handsome he might go gay for his best bestfriend. He's still skinny but he became much more toned and a little taller from 5'8 he gained a couple of inches too. He looked at the symbol at his bestfriend's wrist and its Blackfyre.

The biggest change however is from their maknae Rohee Kim (Sound Manipulation), from 4'10 he became 5'9 and looked like the korean version of a young Jaime Lannister. Miro's thankful he's not choking like Angelico who just drank then saw his maknae looking like Jaime Lannister then proceeded to choke for a whole minute then coughing for another. Honestly he looks so like Jaime and Tommen it's just hard not to stare.

He looked at the father of the group, Angelico have black hair and what he would call neon violet eyes (it's dark color but attention catching and bright) and his brown skin became fair skin which gives a healthy glow but he's still broad shouldered and what he would call a beach bod. Just a little muscular but enough to see toned muscles in his every move like Shownu's and Wonho's from Monsta X bodies. Problem is Angelico got both and he looked a lot more handsome. He looked at Angelico's wrist and knows he'll play the character who'll mostly be in danger due to the Martell and Targaryen symbols on his bracelet. He's still 6'2 and it sucks for Miro but he's okay with a couple of inches.

Angelico's best friend Tsukuryoru does not changed much, from 5'12 toand black haired with a build like Jay Park's but he has light gray eyes (he swears its almost light and he could pass as blind) and he's face became thinner and a little long but still handsome and it suits him more. A Stark.

Kei became 6'1 with his new Baratheon features he can be compared to Gendry Baratheon, but still the dancer is still a puppy and acts like one he jokingly drinks like a dog and became a little flirtatious. Well, that's Rohee's fault since he's a fuckboy when it comes to groups of friends he has hundreds.

Hans looks so much like a male Sansa it mesmerize his eyes that a hair could be so red and kissed by fire, he looked at his wrists and he's a 6 foot Tully now. Honestly he just gotten tall and more handsome with red hair and tully blue eyes.

Jasper, curse him, looked handsome and dark and more leaner, he looked at the dark haired male with black eyes's wrists then promptly burst out laughing because Jasper is a  _ **Greyjoy**_.

* * *

 

"What are you laughing at Miro?"

Wenzail asked as he scanned everybody. They still have their asian-mixed features and little changes but their hyungs from EXO K and EXO M still have their asian features but still a little different too.

"Jasper-hyung! The start of this all! Is a Greyjoy!" Miro shouted gleefully.

"Yah! As if I wanted to be one!"

Everybody just laughed good naturedly then Jasper also joined in laughing after pouting for a few seconds.

 

"Guys, I just noticed something! All of us changed from drastic to little changes, like the short team getting 5'12 and above but our houses with our masters is almost the same except for Zeus and Chanyeol hyung who's a Tyrell and Chanyeol hyung's the only Dayne in here."

"You're right Wenzail." Julian said as he magically appeared with a book of family trees in Westeros.

"And just now we're speaking English or the Common Tongue. Hyungs, can you understand us?" Angelico asked.

"Yes we can, wow! I don't have any accents from Korean!" Suho replied.

"Well the Tree of Life did said in his instructions in the water we can speak any languages, including our own mother tongues as he calls it to not get in trouble." Kris piped up.

"And gave us an island that we know like the back of our hand and powers that corresponds to our music videos from Mama." Julian continued.

"Zeus! Quick! Let's do the Power Link permanently!" Angelico ordered as they gathered around the Heart Tree.

 

They walked back first to where their trees are positioned, the first four trees are the leaders', the trees to the left of the leaders's tree are their respective group maknae's trees and to their right their eldest (or in Suho's case the next eldest) which is where Wenzail woke up and belongs, the three trees behind them held their dancing machine in the middle tree, the farthest left their main vocalists, and farthest right their singer/rapper who could pass as the visual of the group. (Which is unnecessary since all of them are visuals.)

The leaders first step forward after retrieving their gifted weapons;

Suho - Valyrian Greatsword he named Grey Guard

Kris - Valyrian Spear named Dragon's Flight

Julian - a Whip with a Valyrian blade tip named Serpentine

Angelico - Valyrian Twin Swords named Justice and Punishment

 

The eldest walked to their right with their own weapons;

Baekhyun - Valyrian Sabre Sword named Lightsaber

Xiumin - Valyrian Morning Star named Frostbite

Wenzail - Valyrian War Scythe named Vampire

Jasper - Valyrian Lochaber Axe named Stormbringer

 

The youngest are the next to the eldest;

Sehun - Valyrian Katana named Tornado

Tao - Valyrian Pole named Time Taker

Rohee - Valyrian Tonfas named Double Trouble

Tsuyoru - Valyrian Twin Sais named Strength and Wolfsbane (not for the Starks but after the flower which means it just hates everyone)

 

The dancing machines stood next to the youngest;

Kai - Valyrian Knightly Sword named Last Dance

Lay - Valyrian Broad Sword named Saver

Hunter - Valyrian Bastard Sword named Predator

Kei - Valyrian Rapier named Bloody Dance

 

Next the Main Vocalists;

D.O. - Valyrian Bow and Arrow named Deadshot

Chen - Valyrian Daggers named Deadly Children

Miro - Valyrian Spear named Deadly Trust

Hans - Valyrian Crossbow named Accurate

 

Last but not the least, the visuals;

Chanyeol - Valyrian Chakram named Beauty

Luhan - Valyrian Gladius Sword named Glory

George - Valyrian Shurikens named Last Stars

Zeus - Valyrian Trident named Red Sea

 

Now that they're in a full circle, they used their own weapons to cut their own palms. The blood on their left palm is smeared on the trunk of the Heart Tree, EXO K and M on top of EXO N and E. Then they joined hands when they went back into their circle. The blood from their right palm bled through their partners' left hand and their bloods mixed which then proceed to glow and become a ball of red.

They let their hands go and the blood balls that floats is passed around in which they took turns licking, when it is done the blood balls unite and Suho step forward to get it and feed it to the face.

In no time at all they felt pain and proceed to crumple to the ground when Suho came back to their circle, as soon as it happened it is gone and they stand up shakily as they held hands again and chanted in the intro of Mama.

 

_**"Careless! Careless!** _

_**Shoot Anonymous! Anonymous!** _

_**Heartless! Mindless!** _

_**No One Who Care About Me!"** _

 

The eyes of the Tree of Life turned red and they're engulfed yet again in another light.

 

_**"Suho will become Stevon Greyjoy with his son and heir Jaeron Greyjoy who is Jasper,** _

_**Kris will become Khris Blackfyre with his son and heir Andrei Blackfyre who is George Andrei,** _

_**Xiumin will become Xymeros Nymeros-Martell with his son and heir Miro Nymeros-Martell who is Miro,** _

_**Baekhyun will become Brynden Tully with his son and heir Hansel Tully who is Johan,** _

_**Sehun will become Saeron Targaryen with his heir Aelox Targaryen who is Angelico,** _

_**Tao will become Theo Arryn with his son and heir Julian Arryn who is Julian,** _

_**Chanyeol will become Chance Dayne with his heir Zeus Tyrell who is Zeus Artemis,** _

_**Luhan will become Lyonel Selmy with his son and heir Will Selmy who is Wenzail,** _

_**D.O. will become Derrick Stark with his son and heir Torrhen Stark who is Tsukuryoru,** _

_**Chen will become Chester Stark with his son and heir Raven Lannister who is Rohee,** _

_**Kai will become Kai Baratheon with his son and heir Keith Baratheon who is Bernard,** _

_**Lay will become Luthor Tyrell with his son and heir Hunter Tyrell who is Hunter Janus,** _

_**Do as I bid, do as I say,** _

_**Nobody should be careless,** _

_**Shoot anonymous,** _

_**Don't be too heartless and mindless,** _

_**No One will take care of you,** _

_**But you will say to Death,** _

_**Not Today, For Life is with Me,** _

_**And I'll take care of the rest."**_ The ancient voice spoke to them.

 

They broke the circle and went to embrace each other since it will be years that they will see eachother, what with their apprentices turning into their sons and them turning into the heirs of the Company of the Golden Rose.

* * *

 

George knew he would be in a space where they would watch the events unfold with the other 'unborn' (the group they now call those who are not born yet) and he would dearly miss his hyungs even if they will be their fathers and uncles in the future.

He broke from the hug and looked for Angelico.

Angelico, Bernard, George, Johan, Miro, Rohee and Tsukuryoru are a squad before they were trainees, they make mischief in Korea International High School and dared each other to audition to SM in which all of them will become trainees.

Angelico can be compared to the Father, just and always ready to spoil them. He loves them equally but has a soft spot for Tsukuryoru. (He just give fatherly vibes bordering on mothering at some times and he's got a grandpa attitude)

Tsukuryoru can be the Mother, not because he's gentle but because he's strict and easily lovable especially when you tease him. But the reason behind it is he's so shippable with Angelico even if those two aren't really gay. Well just like what they say, you're not best friends if people does not thought the two of you are gay for eachother. (Plus they're partners-in-crime and nothing could go wrong with those two especially in prank revenge)

Rohee can be the Maiden, because he's effeminate sarcastic little shit who loves to annoy them and has lots of friends and is in a relationship with gossip. (Okay he ranted in here, but he's just jealous Rohee's not spending time with them as much as he would like and there would be a flock of girls around him)

Johan would be the Warrior because of his love for fights and boy can he fight in both words and fists. But most of all he protects them even if he has to pretend to be either their boyfriend or girlfriend. (Angelico asked him to be his pretend girlfriend once in a dare and they go to Angelico's cousin engagement party, it went well. Some guy tried to hit on Rohee and groped him, he broke the bastard's face first before saying a fake declaration of being Rohee's boyfriend)

He would be the Stranger because he's the baddest and sassiest of them all. He got the attitude, piercing stare, and would throw shade with a catapult on you. (He thinks he can make the Night King cry with just his words. Pride of being an underground rapper.)

Bernard would be the Crone who always finds things amusing and would laugh at you but he's just really a big puppy. (One time he dressed up as a dog, George thinks he lost his bestfriend Bernard when he's in that mindset/subspace just because of Miro's stupid dare for him to be a dog)

Miro would be the Blacksmith, he builds their group bonds more but beware of his sassy remarks and the reputation to build tension and waiting for you to spill your deepest darkest secrets. He won't keep it. (His bestfriend is just as evil as he is)

 

He hug Angelico the moment he's within arm's reach, it would be hard for him and he'll be the only one alone in the journey.

"I'll promise we'll find you."

"Keep it, I don't want to die the moment I step into this world."

 

George went to hug Sehun next, he'll be the twin brother of Rhaegar and it would be a crucial role for them.

"Be careful hyung."

Sehun chuckled as he hugged back tightly. "I'll comeback from Valyria."

"Don't."

"It's the only way we can have dragons. It's my journey."

"It is..."

 

After everyone had enough of being sappy they finally separated. George close his eyes as the light blinded him and he's in the dark.

* * *

 

Hunter watched as the led tv-like screen immediately shift to the birth of Rhaegar Targaryen and Saeron Targaryen.

He wished to see his mentor Lay and the screen shifts to Highgarden where Olenna Tyrell is cradling Luthor Tyrell while Mace Tyrell looks at his baby brother.

It then switched to the Golden Company where Khris Blackfyre is born in the Blackfyre House, Derrick Stark in Stark House, Stevon Greyjoy in House Greyjoy, and so on. (He's too lazy to keep up with their new identities.)

Oh how he would like for time to fast forward a bit.

* * *

 

Rohee Kim or his nickname Ren, is going slowly insane...

_"JUST BECAUSE I LIKE SWORDS DOES NOT MEAN I'M A BARBARIC BRUTE RHAEGAR!"_

_"JUST BECAUSE i PREFER BOOKS DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN JUST GET IN MY SPACE AND GET MY BOOK FROM ME!"_

_"I APOLOGIZED DIDN'T I?!"_

_"DOES SCREAMING IT TO MY EAR IS AN APOLOGY TO YOU?!"_

 

**"Someone please stop them before they get hurt, atleast now we know Rhaegar is obsessed with the pact of Ice and Fire and Whitewalkers."** Angelico's voice echoed through the darkness. They were together but they could not see eachother.

**"He reminds me of Sansa, just a brattier version and male and believes in legends based on reality."** George piped up.

**"Please someone make them stop, they've been going at it since forever!"** Ren moaned in despair.

**"Say it again Ren, I rather enjoy your pain but unfortunately for me I agree with you. Though your pain is my joy in this forever misery of the rivalry between Rhaegar and Saeron Targaryen."** Georged said as he put up his middle finger even if he can't see it.

 

_"I HAVE DRAGON DREAMS RHAEGAR! ABOUT THEM TOO SO I WANT TO KNOW AND BE EDUCATED TO THE ARTS OF FIGHTING AGAINST THEM!"_

_"Do you mean it Saeron?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Father should know about this."_

_"No! Not yet! He's still in court, maybe at dinner."_

_"Fine."_

 

 

**"Does "Father will know about this!"**   **ring a bell?"** Julian asked.

**"No, it rings a thousand bells."** George said.

**"Funny how someone who survived and lost an ear is with the same name of the author of this universe. Who is also in this world."** Bernard poetically said.

**"Please stop mind fucking, there are children in here."** Angelico stated as all of them simultaneously laughed.

 

After the laughter died they decided to check up on Lay hyung who at 5 is already wielding a wooden sword and carries it everywhere, as he play cyvasse with his mother who educates him in playing the Game of Thrones.

The screen then turned into what they wouldn't expect...

 

Khris Blackfyre lays on a pool of his own blood along with his mother's and father's.

* * *

_**"EXO N and EXO E,** _

_**Bring him back to me,** _

_**Along with killer's head,** _

_**A life for a life, and he'll be undead."** _

 

 

The ancient voice of the Tree of Life echoed in the dark as Julian Throne readied his whip and donned Essosi attire and draped a worn grey cloak over it.

 

He closed his eyes and woke up in a dark street in Braavos where the sun is just beginning to shine, he looked back and Angelico's looking at him with hurt eyes as he looked back with rage, all for Kris hyung.

Julian checked the sphere he's holding, Johan who's disguised as a maester is curing Khris Blackfyre at the moment.

Angelico hugged him from behind and whispered that he'll be negotiating within House Black and White and that if things go awry he's feel free to rampage everything. He nodded.

Julian used Hunter's Ghost abilities and became one of the spirits as he also goes inside the House after Angelico with their other brothers surrounding the perimeter.

 

"I have come for a face."

"A man looks for a face? But truly seeks revenge for one."

"I want this 'No One' be punished with its head off its shoulders."

"A man is 'No One'."

"He is No One when he killed but now he gained an identity."

"How so?"

"By slaying the dragon child."

"It should be done."

"Yes it should be, but he got the wrong one."

 

Julian saw the one who almost killed Kris hyung and he made to move but William gave him a look that says wait.

 

"But your god is promised another name... another no one."

Angelica murmured as the man in front of him pulled out a dagger.

"Yes, he is."

A voice from behind Angelico spoke and he crouched low. The man infront of him attacked his fellow No One and a head rolled behind.

Angelico emotionlessly pack the head into a sack and the Jaqen regerded him with a nod of respect when he bowed to him.

"Thank your god for me."

"No need, for Valar Morghulis."


End file.
